


Dance with me

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [24]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, dance with me
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, dance with me

Brandt circled the dance floor, trying to blend in with the far-richer-than-he-could-ever-be guests; his tuxedo felt too tight and too last season, and without a partner, he felt conspicuous enough that he just wanted to get out of there.

"I'm coming your way," Ethan said in his ear, his voice slightly tinny over the earbuds they wore. "Let's see if we can't find a better way to recon the area."

Before he had a chance to question what Ethan meant, Brandt felt a warm hand in his, and was unsurprised to find himself being gently tugged towards the dance floor. Ethan looked more comfortable than he could ever imagine being, wearing a tux that looked as though it cost more than either of them made in a year.

Oblivious to the stares they were receiving, Ethan maneuvered them closer together as the music slowed down, and Brandt was suddenly painfully aware of the heat from Ethan's body emanating towards him.

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours," Ethan whispered in his ear, a strange echo occurring through the ear bud as he spoke. "And try not to step on my feet."


End file.
